The Queen Returns
by LucilliaPB
Summary: Few humans are aware of just how hell runs, what their government structure is like. When the top dog of hell gets bored, she thinks of the perfect demon to go visit. She hadn't known it at the time but there's another old friend staying in London, one who doesn't work for an impudent brat and is far more interesting than her original company. UndertakerOC
1. Her Majesty, Returns

**~Lillith's point of view~**

Dull. Tedious. Everything was just helplessly boring. It was just years passing by at a quicker than average rate. By "quicker than average" I meant quicker than humans, of course. Humans were all small-minded, focused on personal gain. I found it ugly and yet I was drawn to the human world. In order to find a spark of interest in the dark world they lived in, I sought out an old colleague. Friend, possibly.

Tracking him down was by no means easy. It required a bit of effort, thanks to the humans evolving over the century I'd been away, but I managed to find him. It was no surprise he was in a contract, but he'd been serving the human brat for quite some time. I didn't like the thought.

I knocked on the door of the manor and waited patiently. Of course, I didn't need to wait long. The look of surprise on his face was satisfying; as was the way he bowed and allowed me entrance to the estate without a second thought. The entrance was grand, misleading the fact that the head of the house was still just a child.

"Sebastian, who is this and why have you invited her into my estate?" Said brat demanded of his butler. I felt my blood simmering, my eyes flashing a dangerous red.

"I apologize, my lord. May I introduce-"

"Lilith. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ciel Phantomhive." I bowed, the boy walking down the stairs with disdain written across his features. Little twat.

"Why are you here?" Ciel asked, and a small smile wormed onto my face.

"Hm? I simply wanted to visit an old friend of mine. Is it a bad time?" I asked, head cocked to the side. Ciel was silent, pondering the girl's visit. A "friend" of Sebastian's was quite rare after all, the small Earl thought.

"No. Sebastian, give Miss Lilith a guest bedroom. So long as you don't interfere with his work, you're welcome to stay as long as you wish." The young boy smirked, and Sebastian's eyes widened a fraction- not nearly enough for his little lord to notice.

"Thank you!" I called after the runt, throwing my arms around Sebastian. "So you're currently Sebastian? It's been years since I've seen you! Why didn't you try to contact me, I was quite offended!" I prattled on, a snake slithering up my calf, the tickling causing a small eruption of giggles. "Who is this little guy? He's precious!"

"I'm sorry about Oscar, says Bronte." Snake said, walking into the foyer.

"Oh, you're name is Bronte?" I asked, head cocked to the side.

"No, I'm Bronte, this guy here is Snake, says Bronte." Snake said, voice going from slightly agitated to passive at his last words. I found myself intrigued, deciding I'd make the man my first human friend- well, living human friend. "And that one there is Oscar," Snake pointed at the serpent slithering up Lilith's thigh. "And that one's Emily, next to her is Wordsworth, over there is Wilde, this here's Webster and with him's Keats." My grin grew wider, springing from Sebastian to hug Snake.

"It's nice to meet you! Here, you might want Oscar back." I peeled the snake from myself, handing it to Snake.

"Thanks, says Emily." Snake nodded, his face flushed from the sudden contact.

"Uh huh! Sebastian, can I have a tour?" I spun around to face the man, who already looked like he wanted to strangle me. I felt rather proud.

"I'm quite busy right now, perhaps Finnian could show you around?" At this, the young boy ran in, crying about how the weed killer had killed all of the irises.

"That's Finnian right? You're Finnian?" I turned from Sebastian to the blond boy, supposedly named Finnian, and decided the young boy was cute.

"Yep! You can just call me Finny!" The boy grinned. I looped my arm through his, tugging him along and keeping my strength in check. Wouldn't want to hurt the lil guy, would we? Finnian showed me around the gardens, and I helped clean up the irises while we made what humans call "small-talk" or "shit-chat". I didn't bother fixing the irises completely, knowing Sebastian would take care of it. I found the name deceptive. Such a boring name for such an outstanding butler.

"Wow, this estate is huge! I'm glad the Earl has let me stay for a while." I giggled, and Finny brought me to the kitchen- apparently the last stop on the tour.

"That's great news! Hey, Bard, the Young Master is letting Lilith stay here!" Finny squealed in delight, and a man- presumably the chef- walked in from the pantry.

"Really? That's nice." Bard nodded, popping a cigarette in his mouth. I didn't like him as much as Snake and Finny, Bard smelled too strongly of smoke and his clothes all looking singed. Why a chef that works in the same house as Sebastian would smell and look this way was a mystery to me. Why anyone was employed in the same house as Sebastian was a mystery in itself. But the Young Earl must've had his own reasons.

"Are there any other employees here?" I asked, turning to Finny.

"There's Mey-Rin and Tanaka!" Finny grinned, and we both took our leave from the kitchen.

"Miss Lilith, the Young Master must go into town, will you accompany us?" Sebastian smiled formally, and I nodded in reply.

"Sure. It's been a while since I've been in England so I won't wander too far." I huffed, following him and his master out of the house. Before the door closed I gave a grin and wave at Finny, who returned them happily.

"Is there any specific reason you've invited me to come along, Earl?" I asked curiously, settling next to Sebastian in the carriage. Ciel looked baffled for a split-second before his calm mask was back in place.

"What makes you think I've asked you to come along?" He demanded, arms crossed. I smiled, thinking that he looked even more childish when close to pouting. Arms-crossed and a frown on his face was as close to pouting was as the Young Earl ever got, apparently.

"I apologize for jumping to conclusions, Earl." I said, receiving no answer from the boy. Brat. "So, if I may asked, what is our destination?"

"We're going to visit a crime scene, unless your stomach can't handle it?" There was a certain mocking cruelty in the boy's tone, and my smile grew bittersweet.

"I would be more worried about someone so young seeing death." I baited him, daring him to tell me about what lies in that little head of his. Unfortunately, the carriage came to a halt before he could reply and Sebastian was helping him out.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tease the little lord, Miss Lilith." Sebastian told me, helping me down as a formality.

"Of course, I apologize. I merely wanted to test the brat." I smiled, and Sebastian gave a small chuckle as he turned back to his master. "Earl, on second thought I think that it will be rather horrid of me to see the scene, so I'll busy myself." I told him, giving the boy a curtsy before turning and heading down the street.

"Shall we be on our way, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, and I smiled to myself as the child huffed in arrogance and walked away from my direction. Glancing up at the street signs, I saw that I wasn't too far off from another old friend. It was convenient how close they were to each other.

* * *

**This is my first chapter on this website, so I hope it isn't too terrible! Thank you for reading this, and I hope you like the next chapter! Um, before I forget: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji! I made this rated T because there will be some foul language in chappies to come, plus the dark plot of the anime/manga would obviously imply that most fanfics of BB not be for kids! Bye bye~ hope ya like the next chappie~**


	2. Her Majesty, Mystery

"Yoo-hoo, anyone home?" Lilith smiled, the door to the mortician's parlor creaking open.

"Would you like a custom-made coffin?" A coffin slid open to reveal a black hat and long silver hair. The man fell onto the floor when he saw her, dressed as flamboyantly as ever and standing right in his shop.

"My darling little joker!" Lilith lunged at the man, not caring that she was on the floor and the door was wide open. "Oh, it's been ages! I came to England so I could visit my favorite little butler, but then I remembered that my favorite mortician was in England and it's lovely! It hasn't changed since I was here a few years ago!" Lilith sighed wistfully, her hair falling messily out of it's bun as she stood.

"Lilly, you're the same as ever, m'dear!" The Undertaker chuckled, pushing his hat back in place. Lilith was looking around the shop, peeking in coffins and inspecting shelves. Normally, people came in and kept their eyes from roaming, but he knew Lilly wasn't exactly a normal person.

"Hey, I came with the Earl Sebastian is working for, do you know anything about the brat?" Lilith asked, sitting atop a shiny black coffin. Undertaker chuckled again, standing in front of her after shutting the door.

"Yes, yes, the little earl comes to me for information on the underworld." Lilith raised a brow at this, not having anticipated the brat to be so involved with people she knew.

"Hmm... I hope he pas you well. Humor is a tricky thing to come by nowadays." Lilith sighed, roaming through the door into a small seating area. She walked up the stairs, Undertaker not far behind her, and entered the kitchen. Undertaker didn't question what the girl was doing, having known her since she was a teenager and knowing that if there was one material thing she valued above all else, it was food. He couldn't understand why. Humans in general fascinated Undertaker, but then there was Lilly.

"Did you hear me?" Lilith asked, snapping her fingers in front of Undertaker's face. "Where're your cups and plates? You know what, just show me where everything is in general. Please." Lilith added the last bit as an afterthought, and Undertaker cackled. He gave her a brief tour of his kitchen, reminding her not to use any ingredients from the top shelf of his pantry.

"Hmm... Yeah, I'm gonna make an omelet for myself. Do you want anything?" Lilith asked, turning towards Undertaker.

"No, no, m'dear." Undertaker grinned, and Lilith remembered that he didn't eat. She shrugged to herself and fixed a ham and cheese omelet for herself, grabbing a fork and walking after Undertaker as he walked back downstairs and hopped in a coffin.

"Weirdo." Lilith sighed, hearing chuckles from inside. She walked back into the sitting area, enjoying her meal. "Damn Sebastian, not even appreciating the fact that I spent so damn long looking for him. What the hell, going off and making a contract with some brat? I never did understand that guy's tastes. I mean, really? P-"

"Undertaker?" A familiar voice met her ears, and Lilith groaned inwardly. She didn't want to see the brat except at the estate, but Undertaker had told her that he was the brat's informant. And the brat was investigating a murder or whatever.

"Hello, little earl, would you like to try one of my custom-made coffins at last?" Undertaker cackled, and Lilith could picture him crawling out of the coffin again. His face had been quite priceless when he saw her, and Lilith was almost sad that he seemed to have gotten used to her already. Her habits had always been random and bizare, though, so there were always surprises when she was around.

"Creep." Ciel muttered, then handed Undertaker a file full of faces. "Have any of these people been one of yor guests?" He demanded, and Undertaker flipped through with a grin.

"A few~ All had the same cuts on their skin and their Achilles Tendons were slashed." Undertaker said, and Ciel nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Nope~" Ciel nodded and went for the door. "Little earl, this time I'll let you go free of charge but don't expect the same thing next time~" Undertaker smiled, and Lilith walked in with her omelet just as the boys left.

"Well someone's feeling generous." Lilly smiled, and Undertaker erupted into his usual fit of giggles. "They'll be looking for me soon, and I'd rather not mysteriously appear at the manor. I want the brat to be in the dark for as long as possible."

"Oh~ and why's that?" Undertaker grinned.

"Who cares, so long as his reaction is amusing. Oh, maybe someone will hit me with a carriage!" Lilith was brimming with joy at the thought, already preparing for the sight.

"Princess Lilly can be quite funny, too!" Undertaker was cackling again, and Lilly was upstairs and back in a flash, her plate gone.

"I'll be back soon, okay? Maybe tomorrow or the day after." Lilith shrugged, giving Undertaker a hug.

"Whenever is perfect for Lilly~" The Undertaker's normal grin was in place, giving her a small wave as she stepped through the door.

"We'll get to catch up then, I promise!" Lilith let the door swing closed behind her, and she glanced around for the brat or Sebastian.

"Sebastian, am I expected to help solve the case?" Lilith asked, meeting the butler in the kitchen. He turned away from the stove, glancing at the time and then her.

"Not particularly. The Young Master had probably hoped to learn more about you during today." Sebastian chuckled, and Lilith sat in a chair.

"Why?"

"You introduced yourself as my friend, he's curious." Sebastian replied.

"Tell me more about the child. Why is he working on murder cases?" Lilith demanded, her arms crossed. The playfulness from today was gone, her tone serious.

"The Phantomhive family has been the Queen's dogs for generations. As you know, every country has an underworld, and the Phantomhive family rules over them and eases the Queen's worries." Sebastian said, his eyes never leaving the food he was preparing. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He chuckled, and Lilith kicked his calf.

"Oh shut it, I don't need to sleep and you damn well know it." She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "What of his parents? How'd they die?"

"A fire burned the little lord's house down when he was ten." Sebastian put the finished food in the fridge for the morning, then walked out to fix the gardens.

"So why're you serving him?" Lilith's brow rose, her curiousity poking at her mind.

"To destroy those who sullied the Phantomhive name. I must not lie nor betray the little lord, that's what the contract states." Sebastian said evenly, and Lilith stretched and yawned in reply.

"As interesting as that sounds, I'm bored so I'll fix those gardens for you. Should I replicate the way they were before Finny's accident?"

"Please do. Then clean the windows and polish the fine china." Sebastian grinned, and Lilith nodded.

"Gotcha." She gave a mock salute before heading off. Sebastian was relieved to have help with all the mundane chores. This way he might even get to relax a little before waking the br- the little lord.


	3. Her Majesty, Hunger

"Finny, come here." Lilith sighed, standing in front of what had been the garden she'd redone just last night.

"I'm sorry! I was sprinkling the weed-killer and I didn't realize the lid was open! I'm sorry!" Finny cried, squishing the girl in an apologetic hug.

"I'm not mad at you." Lilith smiled, ruffling the child's hair.

"You're not?" Finny asked, confused. Sebastian always got mad when he ruined the gardens, sending him to bring heavy sacks of flour to the kitchen or something similar.

"Of course not. I just want you to be more careful. Can you do that for me?" Lilith smiled, and Finny's face transformed into that of a proud schoolboy showing his mother a good grade.

"Of course!" He nodded, giving her another hug. A normal human might've been crushed by his brute strength, but Lilith had never been "normal" by any standards. Sebastian watched from the window, his usual smile in place. Only a queen could tame the servants of Phantomhive.

"Sebastian, come here." Ciel said from his study, and Sebastian sighed, turning away from the window and heading to his little lord.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked, opening the door to the boy's study.

"Who is that girl?" Ciel questioned, setting his paperwork down.

"Lilith is an acquaintance of mine." Sebastian said, and Ciel glared at him.

"What is she?" Ciel demanded, knowing that Sebastian was older than he could possibly guess. Sebastian hesitated slightly, thinking about the answer. There was technically more than one, so he wasn't sure how to reply.

"A human." Sebastian said, and Ciel's glare turned cold.

"Why can she withstand Finnian's strength?" Ciel knew Sebastian couldn't lie to him due to the contract, but that didn't stop him from leaving information out of his answers.

"She's a demon." Sebastian said. He caught the teacup thrown at him with ease, as well as the fork aimed at his head. Sebastian took a few steps forward, his explanation ready. He hated to put an end to Lilith's little human charade, but his master wouldd've found out sooner or later. Sebastian was simply making it sooner.

"So that's what these herbs do!" Finny grinned, and Lilith nodded with a smile of her own. She had found an herb garden tucked away in the gardens and had just finished telling Finny the names and uses of each one.

"I'll see you later, okay? I have some business to attend to." Lilith smiled, and Finny nodded.

"The young master has requested you don't be gone for too long." Sebastian said, and Finny jumped in surprise. The butler always seemed to appear out of thin air, showing up at the most inopportune of times. This time, though, nothing was wrong- much to the relief of Finny.

"I'll be back in time to help around the manor." Lilith grinned, already walking away from the pair. She couldn't care less what that brat wanted her to do, she was just visiting Sebastian and Undertaker. Lilith had no reason to listen to some human, much less a child. _Honestly, that man has always had such odd taste in meals_, Lilith thought with a sigh, arriving at London within a few minutes.

"My, my, London has changed quite a lot, hasn't it? I didn't get to really look around before..." Lilith murmured, her eyes scanning the buildings. She turned and walked down a narrow street, the funeral parlor right in the middle of shops. She walked in, waiting for the man to show himself wherever he may be.

"Have you come for a custom coffin?" Undertaker's laughter was coming from behind her, and Lilith turned to see Undertaker was right by the door. Not her first guess, or any of them really.

"Undertaker, are you busy today?" Lilith asked, and the man grinned wider.

"I'm never busy for Lilly~" Undertaker grinned.

"So you'll give me a tour of London?" She smiled, and Undertaker chuckled.

"Of course~ I am expecting a guest to day though~" Undertaker admitted.

"Then I guess I'll be keeping you busy tonight." Lilith winked, an eruption of giggles meeting her ears. "Well I'll be back later. I'm going to have a bit of fun since you're waiting for someone." She waved, stepping out of the shop.

"Stay out of trouble~" Undertaker giggled, his sleeve rocking as he waved.

"Hmm, we'll see." Lilith smiled, hopping onto the roof of Undertaker's parlor. _It shouldn't be too hard to find a snack here, considering my taste is pretty common in this day and age_, she smirked. Glancing around proved to be a sufficient way of finding one.

The woman was in her mid-thirties, and her soul was the best in the immediate area. She was hunched over a dead body, a fresh kill, and was too busy cutting her limbs to notice Lilith walking up behind her. A small snack of reasonable quality, but thanks to her meal she failed to notice the flash of red to her right. It didn't bother the shinigami that a demon was about to consume a soul, he was too relaxed to care about one little human.

"Who are you, darling?" Lilith asked, and the woman's head spun to face her. "I can give you a meal far better than any you would find yourself. What do you say, will you take the offer?" Lilith's smile grew sinister, her demonic beauty awing the human.

"Y-Yes..." The woman said, and Lilith gently turned the woman around again. A man around the age of twenty stood there, wrists and ankles chained to the alley walls. The woman lunged at him immediately, her teeth digging into the flesh of his arm. _Indeed_, the woman thought,_ this does taste better than that whore I found on the streets_.

"Does it please you?" Lilith asked, her voice sweet yet an underlying demented tone stuck out. The woman nodded, then began begging. She begged for meals like this daily, whenever she pleased. Begged to be wealthy enough to buy high-quality goods like the man, who was now screaming at the loss of a chunk of flesh. Lilith paid the man now woman any mind, a smile on her face as she walked towards the woman.

"You truly are twisted beyond repair, aren't you? Good thing nobody will ever have to see your ugly little face again." Lilith cooed. Her snack was of medium quality, but it would fill her for the next few centuries or so. Lilith painted the streets red with the blood of the man, the poor man who had had nothing. He'd been a mere beggar on a street of his kind, homeless and uncared for.

"What a beautiful color!" The shinigami cried, gazing at the demon who's had her first meal since the early 1500s. Crimson red pooled around the body of the man, the woman slumped on the ground without a sign of injury. Lilith was shocked by the shinigami, but didn't let it show on her face.

"I've gotta agree, red's the best color! What's your name?" Lilith asked, turning to the shinigami.

"It is~ red~ Ah, I'm Grell, a beautiful actress!" The redhead was peculiar, but Lilith liked that in a person.

"I'm Lilith. Hey, don't shinigami usually go in pairs?" Lilith asked, looking around. Grell sighed in his dramatic way, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Will is too busy for me! Maybe he'll punish me for letting a demon eat a soul!" Grell giggled, a faraway look in his eyes. Lilith smiled, walking towards him.

"Y'know, Grell, I could make it so this is a usual thing. If I eat a top-quality soul every, say, five hundred years, hw'll surely punish you." The girl smiled, eyes glowing a red wine. Grell squirmed, giving himself a hug in a way Lilith would soon like to forget.

"Oh~ that sounds lovely~" Grell breathed, then turned to her. "So I'll just let you know when a Grade-A demented soul is ready to die?"

"That's all." Lilith smiled. Grell took her hands in his, nodding happily.

"You have a deal!" Grell squealed, lust and excitement audible in his tone. Lilith smiled, returning the hug he wrapped her in. This shinigami was certainly agreeable. "Remember, don't tell anyone about this!" He called, dashing off.

"Oh, I won't." Lilith's eyes returned to their normal shade of honey. It was odd, how they turned from their deep shade to the bright red one of demons. She glanced up at the sky, a light smile on her face. Saccharine sweetness enveloped the hearts of those that glanced at her as Lilith roamed the streets, her unnatural beauty attracting the attention of many. Eyes that shimmered like the sweetest of honey, porcelain skin that no blemishes or scares touched, and hair that looked as soft as a hare.

* * *

**I really hope this chapter wasn't too confusing! I kinda feel like it was rushed, so let me know if it is and I'll try to fix it up a bit! Constructive criticism welcome :3**


End file.
